


Dungeon Seductresses

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: Commission for an anonymous patron.  A party of female adventurers explore a dungeon to find its secrets and treasure.  They find far more than they had bargained for.





	Dungeon Seductresses

Four figures slowly loomed over the horizon outside of a nearby set of ruins, approaching the weathered old stone columns that made up the former exterior of an entryway that led down into the underground. It was midday, and these four were chatting animatedly as they made their way towards the entrance, talking about the rumors they had heard around the village they had come from about what lurked inside, or what kind of artifacts or treasure they might discover. They had spent the previous day gathering information from the locals, making preparations through buying equipment for climbing and triggering traps from afar or lanterns and oil to see in the dark, before resting for that night. Now they felt excited, energized, and eager to make discoveries about these rumored monster-infested ruins.

“I heard that there's supposed to be some nice finery, maybe old furniture and tapestries that were stored away. Sounds like speculation, though.”, said one of the four, wearing a wide-brimmed hat and carrying a staff whose head glowed a bit with arcane power. Her red hair and traveling cloak caught a bit of the breeze, fluttering nicely as her blue eyes turned to regard the other four. “What about you? Heard anything interesting?”

“Oh, I heard that there's been activity around here for some time now!”, another said. Sporting pink hair, a softer shade of blue in her eyes, and an embroidered blue tunic that showed off her midriff, this young woman spoke up quickly in response to the first with a smile on her face and some mirth in her eyes. “Villagers who came close, but not too close mind you, said that they saw figures occasionally around the outer parts of the ruins. They said that these figures looked like they were at rest, though they also said that they were dressed rather...uh...” She blushed, and the first young woman spoke up again. “Well, out with it! What were they dressed up like?” The blush got a bit brighter, and the pink-haired woman gripped the rapier at her side reflexively. “Uh... like...cheap courtesans. Their bosoms were...rather visible from afar...”

The second red head of the group, dressed in bronze-colored armor with pauldrons, turned her brown eyes to her rapier-wielding companion, adjusting her grip on her shield. “Well...it could be a hidden-away den of vice. Or perhaps cultists. We should be careful if it's the latter. If it's the former, it's my duty to report such matters and give them a stern lecture on vice and virtue.” The fourth woman, older-looking than the others, wearing chainmail with a guild tabard, and with her blonde hair done up in a pony tail, rolled her eyes at that comment. “Really?”, she asked, also adjusting the grip she had on her own shield. “Would they listen, though? Your words might fall on deaf ears, cleric. Some people with weaker wills and bigger pockets need to seek companionship. If they're desperate enough, I won't fault a woman who is capable of profiting off of such desperation who does so.” The cleric gave a pointed look at the blonde, remarking “Be that as it may, indulging in vice and sin is a surefire way to lose oneself to demons and devils. Some are not so blatant in their use of force; guile, seduction, and trickery are those particular entities preferences. By the time they show themselves for a confrontation, you may be in no position to fight, or even have the will to.”

The fighter blanched at that, and muttered “I know that. Just stop acting so high and mighty, it's irritating.”, while the other two chuckled a bit out of a mix of amusement and exasperation. “Okay, let's get along you guys.”, the mage said, tapping her staff on the ground with two quick raps to get the others attention. “Demons, courtesans, or just simple thieves, we're well equipped to handle threats I think. We've got an excellent rogue to disarm traps and flank, a tough fighter to take on enemies as a front-line attacker, a cleric to support her in combat and to heal us or rid us of curses, and me, who'll fire spells from behind you all and clean things up! Simple, clean, effective! No worries!” That got everyone back in better spirits, and the bickering and irritation died down. The rogue moved ahead, quickly moving from pillar to pillar to check for anything suspicious set up at the entrance, while the wizard expanded her senses to suss out any potential magical traps or secret passages hidden by spells. When everything was checked, and no sign of alternate entrances or traps were detected, they moved in, two abreast and in file, with the fighter and rogue up front and the cleric and wizard at back.

Their immediate surroundings were what they had expected: stone and brick, a floor that was worn by the passage of time and feet from the past. The wizard had cast a spell of small lights that flitted around the four of them, with a few moving ahead some ways to give them a visual of what lay before them. A few quick glances behind told them that, if they didn't have a source of light, they'd quickly find themselves in complete darkness after the first twenty-five feet into the ruins. While they moved forward, the rogue began to take point, feeling along the sides and on the floor, stopping every so often to check if there weren't secret passages or traps that they might trigger. No one spoke, and an uneasiness slowly crept in at the lack of encountering a trap or potential foes.

The rogue also noticed that the passageway was gradually widening, and once it had widened enough, she spoke up in a whisper. “The passage is getting wider, everyone. I don't know what that means for us, but watch the sides in case something tries to surprise us.” Another few dozen feet in and a flickering was seen, as was the outline of a corner that indicated the passageway turned right. “A burning torch, here? There are people here then.” “I don't sense an evil presence”, the cleric spoke up. “But that doesn't mean there aren't bandits or mercenaries that won't be pleased with us being here.” “We know we're not alone now, though. Weapons at the ready, we should assume that whomever is here isn't looking for visitors, and might attack us on sight.” A few quick nods and the rogue had pulled out her rapier, while the warrior pulled out her own sword, and the cleric hoisted her shield to prepare to intercept an attack from the front or behind. The wizard moved to the middle of the group to ensure that she wasn't in the way of the cleric if a flank occurred.

A bit further in, and the passageway opened up to a chamber lit by a number of torches. The light from the flickering flames was cast onto a number of long altar seats, some of them broken. Ahead of these sat the remains of an altar, crumbling. Two openings to more paths were placed in front of them, one directly ahead of the group and the other to the left of the first new path. “This...looks to be a ceremonial room for cult activities...”, the cleric said with an incensed tone. “You think they're still here?”, the wizard asked, moving aside to let the cleric forward and investigate. Both she and the rogue looked around, checking the chamber and its contents before coming to a similar conclusion. “Can't say that whoever is in here is the same as the cult who operated here, but we should anticipate that possibility”, the rogue remarked. “Agreed.” The cleric then looked at the two new paths, before giving the chamber a final scan. “Despite the cobwebs, the disrepair of this altar and the benches, and the dust, there is activity. I see footprints...and they appear to be that of a woman's, judging by the size.” “Most likely they're wearing heels, which confounds me as to who these people are.”, the rogue added. “I don't know about any cult that has their female members wear heels; maybe some nobles who like to do weird things to each other for some illicit gatherings, but...”

Her eyes went over the wizard as she said that, and she quickly looked away. Thankfully, the chamber wasn't so well lit as to let the wizard see the rogue's blush, nor the expression that was momentarily betrayed when she quickly turned to check the floor to the leftmost passage. “You think we should split up?” “I'd advise against it.” The cleric had a worried look on her face as that plan was proposed. “Then we might be exploring for longer than we want, especially if there are branching paths ahead.”, the warrior sighed. The wizard grinned, reaching into the bag of holding she had brought, and pulled out some materials to cast a spell, as well as an object to cast it on. “I've got just the thing!”, she chimed. “I can cast a spell of alarm on these glass lenses, and link them to set the other off. That way, if one group gets into trouble, we can break the lens and the other group will be warned of trouble.”

The rogue grinned at that, and the warrior seemed to like the idea, but the cleric still wasn't fully sold on the plan. “...that could work, but we may need to separate supplies in case there's a pitfall, or if torches stop down one of these paths. And we wouldn't be at full efficacy...” “Those points, except for the last one, are easily remedied.”, the rogue pointed out. With a sigh, the cleric acquiesced. “Alright, fair enough. I'm just worried, is all. We should at least try to pair up to cover weaknesses and with a strategy in mind. I'm thinking for each pair we have one of us handle close range, while the other maintains distance... but you don't really use bows, do you?” The rogue had no answer for that, and her mouth went into a line as she looked to the side in a meek display. “*sigh* Well...you can check for traps, and wizard is capable of detecting magic traps and has spells to sense hidden doors. So let's just split up based on that. Wizard, you go with warrior, and I'll go with rogue.” Rogue inwardly cursed her luck, because she thought she might've been able to pair with the wizard and...well, maybe finally get around to expressing how she felt about her. She didn't know that the wizard had similar thoughts in mind.

After dividing the necessary supplies for what they could anticipate, the wizard followed the warrior down the passage in the back, while the cleric and rogue followed the one to the left of that. Inwardly fuming a little, the rogue was perhaps more distracted than she should have been, but she was still mostly attentive to the path in front of her. Cleric was right behind her, occasionally glancing back to make sure they weren't being attacked from behind. Both having torches in hand due to the wizard's light spell only following her, they made their way further down. Some minutes passed, with nothing happening aside from both checking their surroundings, when both heard the distinct sound of...giggling.

“What was that?!”, the rogue shot up, while cleric whipped around to ensure they weren't being attacked, before turning back to the rogue. “I'm...not sure. That sounded like laughter from a woman.” It was then that the cleric felt something brush against her hair, and she let out a yelp of surprise, blindly throwing her shield arm out to hit whatever it was. She only hit air, and the momentum of the wild strike caused her to stumble backwards and hit the wall hard. Pain shot through her skull, while the rogue turned to help her. “Damn! You okay?!” “uuhh...juss...watch ou'...”, she moaned through the pain. The rogue did just that, turning to face both the way they came and the way they were going, putting her back to the wall. It was then that hands reached out and grabbed her around the midsection. Soft, feminine hands, that pulled back once they had their grip, and for a moment she feared that a sudden dose of pain would hit her. 

It didn't come. Rather, she found herself pulled into a room that wasn't the passageway she was just in. It was a rather nicely decorated room, with finery, nice furniture, what looked to be a lounging couch with silk cushions, and next to it a vanity. But she also noticed that she felt something rather soft against her back, and even more so, that she was a good five feet off the ground! “Wh-what is this, let me down!” “*giggle* Poor choice of words...but I'll let you down easy~” She was briskly floated over the lounging couch, where she was dropped softly. As she fell, she caught sight of...breasts, barely contained in the skimpiest of silk and leather straps, providing little modesty. And she saw rose pink-colored hair, long and with a delightful bounce to it. Fair skin, eyes the same color as her assailant's hair, thigh-high heeled boots and... horns. Wings like a back that let this woman float in place. And a spaded tail. “s-s...succubus?” “Oh, you've heard of my kind~!”, she smiled. “That saves me the time of explaining what I am. I was wondering who you people were. You just came right in, snooping around and talking in whispers... my sisters and I were curious, since you looked like adventurers. Are you adventurers?”

The rogue instinctively reached for her rapier, but found that it was not at her side! She looked down to confirm, and...indeed, it was gone! “Looking for this?”, the succubus chimed, pulling out the rapier from behind her back. “I thought you might react that way, so I took the liberty of disarming you when I pulled you through that portal.” She snapped her fingers, with another magic portal appearing, and dropped the rapier into it, eliminating the one weapon that the rogue had at her arsenal to defend herself. “Ah...!” She bit her lip in worry, eyes widened as she saw it disappear before her eyes. “There we go! Now I don't have to worry about you stabbing me! You didn't appear to have a knife or anything dangerous like that, just that rapier. Really nice work on it too, I can tell there was care taken in its design...” “What do you want from me?!”, the rogue yelled, scrambling to get to her feet, but before she could, a soft weight suddenly pressed into her, and impossibly soft lips kissed her...and...

Her mind went blank. Softness, a sweet scent, that lovely hair...that's all that was in her mind right now. She felt like she was just floating, just there. “There we go~ Take off that armor, sweetie, it's in the way.” The succubus moved out of the way to allow the rogue to do so, and the rogue did as she was requested. “Oooh, nice! Now, tell me all about why you're here. Tell me about your friends. Tell me what they can do, what weapons they have, and then tell me all about yourself! Oh, and be sure to address me as Mistress when you refer to me directly, 'kay~?” The rogue listlessly heard the succubus's commands, and with a soft “Yes Mistress...”, began to divulge everything she was asked to give...

The cleric, still reeling from the blow to her head, thought she saw...did hands come out of the wall? And the rogue, she was sucked into the wall! Pushing past the pain, she got up as quickly as she could, hands reaching out only to find purchase against solid stone. She felt around desperately, hoping to find a switch, maybe an uneven indentation or stone to press, something that would open the wall! But there was nothing. She kicked the wall, letting out a yell of frustration and cursing her moment of weakness that led to this. After bashing the wall with her shield to no avail, she sagged against the wall behind her, panting from the exertion. It was then that she heard that same giggling from before, and the cleric let out a growl. “Who are you?! Where are you?! Where is my companion?!” There was no answer save for the giggling, and because the path before her was unknown, she picked up the rogue's dropped torch and made her way back. It was then that she remembered the alarm glass! “Wait...where is it...got to warn them...”

“Oh, I stole it, holy hunny~ hehehe~”, a voice mirthfully answered, close to the cleric, in fact! “You bitch! Give it back!” “I can't have you warning your friends, oh no! It wouldn't be as fun...” The cleric tried to gauge exactly where the voice was, but in order to attack she'd need to use her sword. She dropped her shield momentarily, switching the torch to her shield arm before drawing her sword. But in that moment, a flash of pink crossed her vision, and a heart suddenly spun into her face, hitting her and enveloping her vision in pink. A momentary heat and some confusion passed through her mind, making her slightly dazed, but it only lasted for two seconds before a sudden absence of all that occurred, followed by immediate clarity. Was that...some kind of enchantment? “Oh, that's too bad... thought you were a knight, but you must have some divine protection or something...that's going to stink until we do something about it... only did it once with a paladin, but it felt like my skin was going to jump off me until that protection disappeared...” Hearing that, the cleric grit her teeth, immediately sensing the presence and getting a rough feel of where she was standing. “Demon! What is your game? Where did the rogue go?!” “Oh, she's fine, nothing bad will come to her.”, the voice said off-handedly. “Looks like you might need more than just me...oh well, we'll save you for last! Bye-bye for now!” The shimmer of the presence began to shoot off, further down the path that the cleric and rogue were following. As much as she wanted to pursue, going in blind was a bad idea. That demon seemed to have an invisibility spell on her, and even though the cleric could get a rough sense of where she was, it said 'we'. That meant there was more than one of it, and that meant they were all being targeted. “I knew splitting up was a bad idea...”, she groaned, and sheathed her sword, swapping the torch and picking up her shield before hurrying back to warn the warrior and wizard...

The warrior and wizard had gotten a good ways down the path they had taken, not encountering any troubles. Unlike the path that the cleric and rogue had taken, the further the warrior and wizard went in, the more articles of the area having been lived in appeared. Despite the number of cobwebs and dust, there were pictures with faded portraits of people and landscapes on them, and the frames gleamed with silver and gold. “Wow...even if there isn't anything in here, we could at least get some cash from selling some of the stuff we find in here.”, the warrior remarked. “True...but let's wait until we're sure no one else is in here.” The witch was a little nervous; signs were pointing to this place being inhabited, between the reports from people seeing figures at the ruins from afar and now the fresh torches. Still, if it weren't for the cobwebs, and if this place had some proper lighting...it'd probably feel a lot more comfortable to live in.

Still not encountering any traps, wards, or hidden walls and doors, the two came up to a door to their right. They paused, before the witch gave a belated sigh. “Wish we had the rogue with us for this...” She cast a spell to detect if there were wards or if there was a magic trap linked to it, but got nothing. She then cast an unlock spell, and found that it wasn't needed, as it was already unlocked. “Well, that's good, it's open.” “Alright, let's check it ou-” “Wait! It still could be trapped!” “Hmmm...then how about this?” The warrior stepped back, and with a mighty kick, slammed into the door and shattered it off its hinges. Pieces of wood flew into the room, and the warrior had her shield up and ready to intercept whatever would come flying. ...but there was nothing. And inside the room, the wizard's light spell revealed that there was more furniture, an old bed, more framed paintings, a mostly bare bookcase, and a good amount of cobwebs. It was dark inside, showing that this particular room had not been lived in for some time. “..whew...nothing...”, the wizard sighed in relief, while the warrior frowned a bit. In moments like this, she kind of wanted to bash into a room with a few guards or orcs...something to make the initial surge of adrenaline worth the effort and entertaining. “...tch...” She kind of didn't want to bother searching the room, but turned to the wizard with a questioning eye and asked anyway. “Check things out, or continue on?” “mmm....I think what we're seeing is what we're getting. Let's continue on.” They left the room, and continued down the corridor, soon spying another door on the right. And one a little further down on the left. “Heh, now things get interesting...”, the warrior grinned. “Yeah, probably shouldn't bust down any doors in case there are people around here.” Another quick cast, and there was no sign of wards, magic traps, or living people. “Okay, never mind. If we need to bust down a door, go for it. Just keep your shield up. I'm picking up no one in the area.”

With a quick nod, they tested the door to their right. This one was open, and the warrior stepped to intercept in case of a sprung trap. Nothing happened, and after lighting up the room, it looked to be a small study of sorts. Sadly, it was sparse, with no books in sight and only more faded pictures and some old silver candelabras. “Come on, we should grab those at least...” “Are you kidding? Do you know how many shops have silver candelabras that they bought off adventurers? The market is cluttered, there's absolutely no demand!” “Fine.” They moved on to the door further down and to their left, where they were slightly surprised to find that this door was locked. “Alright, be really careful here.” “Got it. RAAAAGGHH!!” The warrior bashed into the door, this one much sturdier than the previous one she broke, though it splintered a bit regardless. It took a few tries before the door was in pieces with her last bash. “Well, if there was a trap, it would've triggered already.”, the warrior mused. Lighting up the inside of this room, the two found....a great deal of things, actually. Those things being a cache of weapons, seemingly recent or at least well-kept, alongside armor racks with well-kept light and heavy armor. In fact, it looked like all kinds of weapons were here! Both the wizard and warrior had their eyes wide at the trove, and they couldn't help but grin a bit.

“Okay, this is great stuff.”, the warrior grinned, moving around and sizing up the weapons. “Greatswords, straight swords, daggers, maces...there are some weapons here I don't even recognize...” The wizard looked over staves and a small chest of wands, and in one of the drawers was a small case filled with rings. Magic rings, at that, from what her identification spells could make of them. “This...this is a storehouse of some kind. But why are these here?” “Wh-...you know what, that's a good question. Some of these look like they were used, but then placed here. You think they trained with some of these, like they were preparing for a siege?” The wizard pondered a moment. “...that's a possibility...” The warrior, feeling a bit cautious, still felt the urge to grab some of these weapons and armor, if only to see how they handled and if some of them were magic weapons. But then she had a stray thought pass through her mind. “These aren't mine to take. It wouldn't be right to take what isn't mine.” She felt some guilt: perhaps these were weapons that belonged to captives that the current inhabitants took in. Wait, she should probably mention that to- “I don't need to mention that to wizard right now.” ...no, no, it wasn't important.

The wizard was lost in thought at this time, assessing and pondering all possibilities as to why this storehouse of equipment was even here. So lost in thought was she that she didn't really pay much mind when the warrior walked by her and said, “I'll stand guard while you're thinking.”, before walking out of the door. And she certainly didn't notice the fact that after standing outside for a few minutes while the wizard thought and looked over things, the warrior had walked away, further down the corridor. The warrior herself was feeling somewhat odd, like she was slightly out of her body, but she didn't think much of it. “There's nothing wrong with taking a bit of a walk.”, she thought. “Besides, it'd be bad if I took anything from there. It's also bad if I break down doors that contain others' possessions. I...should pay for that.” She walked and walked for a few more minutes, before a portal appeared, and a pair of hands waved to the warrior to come inside. “You feel guilty, don't you? You can pay recompense in here.” “...okay.” She walked in, and stepping through, she found herself before two busty, gorgeous, rose pink-haired women with bat wings, horns, and spaded tails. They were dressed provocatively, one touching her arm lightly to bring her in, while the other sat at a table with a crystal orb, her hands waving and gesturing over it. “ufufufu~ Such a simple mind. Once I got a foot in the door, the door might as well not have been there~” “Excellent work, sister~ Their rogue friend is almost taken care of, so we just need to handle her.” “Shouldn't take long, considering how quickly I've inserted thoughts and fooled her into thinking they were her own.” “uu...w-wait...you did what?” The warrior, hearing that, was starting to shake off the momentary mental domination. “oh...well, she's not such a brute after all. Time for some fun, sweetie~”, the succubus with the crystal ball said, and blew a heart in her face that immediately made the world pink. She was in a daze, her heart starting to beat and flutter while bliss filled her mind and body, making her not really care about anything other than continuing to feel this good. “And here's your hero's reward. A kiss from a maiden~” The other succubus leaned in, kissing her on the lips. The warrior's eyes rolled back, breath catching in her throat from the sinfully sweet softness of the kiss, as she was whisked away into a mindless, aroused trance. “hehe~ You're right, sister. This one is almost too easy~ She'll be desperate to please us in minutes~”

By this time, the wizard had noticed that the warrior was suspiciously absent, and had a worried look on her face. This wasn't like her at all! She was always steadfast in guarding everyone in the party! And even if she had snuck off to pee or something, she wouldn't have gone very far. At least she would've remained in earshot. “Warrior! Where did you go?! Dammit, this isn't funny, we don't know how dangerous this place is!”, she fumed. She had checked back to the past two rooms, finding nothing, before returning to the storehouse room in the hopes that she was standing in there about to let the wizard have it. When there was no one there to greet her, wizard clenched her fists in worry. “Damn it...cleric was right, this was a stupid idea...”, she muttered. She didn't have any protection, and if she encountered someone hostile, she'd have no chance if they closed distance and got in her face. She was so worried about what she was going to do that she almost didn't hear someone calling for her. “Huh?” Hesitantly, she looked out of the room, looking down both ends to see who was calling for her. That voice was familiar, but it wasn't warrior's... “....Rogue? Is that you?” From down a distance where she and warrior were initially going, she heard a “yeah! We circled around, how funny is that?!”, and she heard footsteps coming towards her. The light of a flame was soon seen, dancing seemingly in place as the figure got closer, and before she knew it...there was rogue.

“Ah...rogue!” She rushed in and hugged her, laughing in relief before looking up to her. “It looped around?! So warrior is with you guys?” “Yep!”, she smiled. “Come with me, we'll group back up!” “Haahh...okay...” Still sighing in relief, she looked to rogue with a wide smile on her face, glad to be back with her teammate. In fact, now...she could tell her... “uh...rogue...I...have something to ask you.” “Sure, go for it.” “um...I wanted to know...well, you see, uh...I've seen you looking at me from time to time. Maybe a little embarrassed, maybe looking too long...I have to ask...do you like me? In a...romantic way?”

Rogue stopped, biting her lip, and briefly looked at wizard, then away, then back at her, then away again, like she wanted to say something, but felt uncomfortable and unsure what she should say. “I...geez, you're really putting me on the spot, aren't you?” Wizard got an embarrassed look on her face, about to say to forget the whole thing, when the rogue responded, “Yeah, I do...” Wizard blinked, her brain finding it difficult to process what she just heard. At first, she thought she misheard it, then thought that she might've said something else that the rogue affirmed. But she looked back to the rogue, and saw in her eyes that she was indeed saying those feelings were real. “Do you...feel that way about me?”, she asked. A heavy blush came over the wizard's face, and she looked down at the floor, unable to say anything. Until she squeaked out, “yes”, which put a smile on the rogue's face and led to a deep hug. “aahh...I'm...so sorry to put you on the spot...”, the wizard whimpered. “I just...I had to know. I couldn't hold it in-” A kiss broke her sentence, and her heart leaped in place, even as her mind slipped into a void. The wizard fell into trance, and 'rogue' started looking a bit more bouncy, before she filled out and turned into a succubus. “You're so sweet~ You'll love what we have in store for you and your friend. You two won't have to hide your feelings for each other anymore. Come along, and I promise that you and your rogue friend will be together in a way you both want~” Even in wizard's mindlessness, the promise and revelation that rogue truly wanted her made the enthralled adventurer smile, and she obeyed the succubus's command to follow.

“haah...aah...d-damn...where are they?!” The cleric rushed as fast as she could to find warrior and wizard, but searching the rooms proved to be a waste. The room full of weapons and armor was an oddity, and it was obvious that warrior had been down this path, judging by the broken doors. But there was no sign of her or wizard! Had they gone farther down? “Wizard...warrior! Where are you?!” She paused to finally catch a breath, then kicked the stone wall in frustration. “Damn demons! I know you've done something with them! Show yourselves, you cowards!” Her voice went raspy as she screamed out that last insult, and she sagged against the wall, sliding down it and dropping her torch on accident, causing it to finally flicker out. “n-No!” Panic seized her lungs, making her breathing labored as her eyes darted around in a frenzy. She...she couldn't see. An attack could come from anywhere now. She'd have no chance...

“Awww, such a shame....the flame of your light is gone, as is the fire in your gut! Hehe!” “Really, it was a stroke of luck for us when you lot decided to split up. Made things sooooo much easier. Now, we could've faced you in a straight up fight, but there's no fun in that. Plus, you might actually kill one of us. Especially you, little miss cleric.” The voices were close to her, and cleric knew the demons were ready to pounce on her if she made a move. “That divine protection is soooo troublesome. But we think we may have a way around it~” Suddenly, a familiar pink flash filled the cleric's eyes, and pink hearts flew to her face from five different directions. Seated as she was, there was no way for her to roll out of the way in time before at least one hit her, but she tried. And failed. The world turned pink in hue, the dazed sensation blooming into full blown bliss and euphoria, as her head thudded and thrummed so wonderfully and hard that thoughts were pounded right out of her brain. Down, down her neck they went, down her torso, until they felt like they hit her feet. An uncharacteristically girlish giggle slipped from the cleric's lips. “Ooh, sisters, I think she's more fun than we give her credit for!” “Oh, all the holy-types are! Poor repressed things that go wild when you finally get them off the pulpit. They make the best thralls and potential succubi!” “Now now, we're not going that far with her. Not yet, anyway. Let's be quick about it, armor needs to come off.”

The succubi quickly removed the cleric's armor, taking care to not touch her skin, otherwise they'll feel like their skin will crawl and writhe off their bodies. Once she was stripped to her undergarments, one of the succubi snapped her fingers and opened a portal underneath of the cleric. She fell through, softly landing on a plush surface. More giggling was heard, but this time it wasn't the succubi.

“Mmmh...cleric, you always patronized me, but I think it's just because you wanted to fuck...”

“Hehe, rogue, should we show her how happy we are now?”

“Yes, yes! Awesome idea, wizard!”

Women were upon her, teasing cleric's body, making her feel more of that wonderful thrumming in her mind as it began to travel down to her body. It was hard to think, and even harder to not respond to the touches of the other adventurers. A few minutes passed, after a bit of stimulation was given to the cleric's 'holy place', and a voice was heard saying “Alright girls, I think that'll do. Give us room!” Rogue, wizard, and warrior obeyed, smiling with glazed over eyes to denote their enthrallment, and all completely nude on the plush bed. The room itself was ornately decorated, with lavish furnishings: ebony wood with gold framing for the variety of vanity furniture that the succubi had, paintings of people in acts of lovemaking, red silken sheets with purple velvet cushions on the bed...the room itself was quite large, and could accommodate at least ten people comfortably, as evidenced by the various lounging sofas. Cleric couldn't really appreciate this, however, due to her current state. A succubus approached her with a smirk on her lips as her hips swayed, and the cleric nearly swooned.

“There we go...~ I think that's enough foreplay to whittle down her divine protection~”, she mused, and gently caressed one of the cleric's breasts, flicking a nipple to test things. Her confident grin turned into a smile of satisfaction, as her assessment had been correct. “Sisters, it's time for a bit of overkill~ Nothing completely breaks divine protection like a pleasant bedding with a succubus. After that...our kisses should have her wrapped around our fingers~”

 

…......................................

“Please, Mistresses, let me serve as the maid today!”

“No, pleaaase, choose me~”

“Calm down, girls~ We know how eager you are to serve us. Rogue, wizard, you're the maids today. Go get those skimpy uniforms that you helped us pick some weeks back. And wizard, I know you behave yourself, but I also know you get off on receiving orders...no using your spells to cheat in cleaning~”

“aaahh~...y-yes, Mistress!”

“Warrior, you'll be our evening entertainment tonight. Ready your dancer's attire~”

“Yes, Mistress~ I will dance until my body glistens for you~”

“Good girl~ Cleric, you'll bathe us and dress us again before we retire to bed. And yes, I will be taking you with me, and yes, you'll be enjoying a special treat of succubus essence, but only if you make us impeccably clean and gorgeous for bed~”

“Y-yes, Mistress! I will give beyond my all to earn this favor~!”

“Good girl~ A few more times and I think you'll be ripe for your transformation! Alright ladies, get to it!”

“Yes, Mistresses~!”

“ufufufu~ So glad we picked them up~....oh my, it's been a year already? The time flies...and they haven't even aged a day! Ufufufufufufu...~”


End file.
